Eugene Ferguson
Eugene Ferguson served as a director on Coronation Street from June 1982 to January 1984, November 1992 to October 1993 and May 2002 to August 2003 after having previously been a designer on the programme from 1970 to 1972. In total he directed 84 episodes of the programme including three episodes co-credited with Mervyn Cumming and six with John Anderson. He also directed the spin-off video The Women of Coronation Street and the tribute programme Doris Speed Remembered. His designs contributions ran to 168 episodes. His daughter, Samantha Ferguson, when a young baby, played the part of Jason Lomax, Ena Sharples's great-grandson in the programme in 1972. His other directing credits include Crown Court, Travelling Man, The Return of the Antelope (on which he was also the producer), In Suspicious Circumstances, Revelations and Springhill. His other designing credits include The Dustbinmen, The Stars Look Down, Victorian Scandals and House of Caradus. Other producing credits include New Voices and the series of Time Life releases of Coronation Street profiles from December 1994 onwards. Episodes directed by Eugene Ferguson 1980s 1982 (9 episodes) *Episode 2216 (28th June 1982) *Episode 2222 (19th July 1982) *Episode 2223 (21st July 1982) *Episode 2228 (9th August 1982) *Episode 2229 (11th August 1982) *Episode 2248 (18th October 1982) *Episode 2249 (20th October 1982) *Episode 2258 (22nd November 1982) *Episode 2259 (24th November 1982) 1983 (6 episodes) *Episode 2294 (28th March 1983) *Episode 2295 (30th March 1983) *Episode 2300 (18th April 1983) *Episode 2301 (20th April 1983) *Episode 2306 (9th May 1983) *Episode 2307 (11th May 1983) 1984 (2 episodes) *Episode 2378 (16th January 1984) *Episode 2379 (18th January 1984) 1990s 1992 (3 episodes) *Episode 3467 (23rd November 1992) *Episode 3468 (25th November 1992) *Episode 3469 (27th November 1992) 1993 (24 episodes) *Episode 3491 (18th January 1993) *Episode 3492 (20th January 1993) *Episode 3493 (22nd January 1993) *Episode 3503 (15th February 1993) *Episode 3504 (17th February 1993) *Episode 3505 (19th February 1993) *Episode 3542 (17th May 1993) *Episode 3543 (19th May 1993) *Episode 3544 (21st May 1993) *Episode 3554 (14th June 1993) *Episode 3555 (16th June 1993) *Episode 3556 (18th June 1993) *Episode 3566 (12th July 1993) *Episode 3567 (14th July 1993) *Episode 3568 (16th July 1993) *Episode 3581 (16th August 1993) (Co-credited with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3582 (18th August 1993) (Co-credited with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3583 (20th August 1993) (Co-credited with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3593 (13th September 1993) *Episode 3594 (15th September 1993) *Episode 3595 (17th September 1993) *Episode 3605 (11th October 1993) *Episode 3606 (13th October 1993) *Episode 3607 (15th October 1993) 2000s 2002 (17 episodes) *Episode 5266 (13th May 2002) *Episode 5267 (14th May 2002) *Episode 5268 (17th May 2002) (Co-credited with John Anderson) *Episode 5269 (19th May 2002) (Co-credited with John Anderson) *Episode 5270 (20th May 2002) (Co-credited with John Anderson) *Episode 5271 (22nd May 2002) (Co-credited with John Anderson) *Episode 5272 (24th May 2002) (Co-credited with John Anderson) *Episode 5273 (26th May 2002) (Co-credited with John Anderson) *Episode 5355 (7th October 2002) *Episode 5356 (7th October 2002) *Episode 5357 (9th October 2002) *Episode 5358 (11th October 2002) *Episode 5359 (13th October 2002) *Episode 5392 (2nd December 2002) *Episode 5393 (4th December 2002) *Episode 5394 (6th December 2002) *Episode 5395 (8th December 2002) 2003 (23 episodes) *Episode 5418 (13th January 2003) *Episode 5419 (13th January 2003) *Episode 5420 (15th January 2003) *Episode 5421 (17th January 2003) *Episode 5422 (19th January 2003) *Episode 5467 (24th March 2003) *Episode 5468 (24th March 2003) *Episode 5469 (26th March 2003) *Episode 5470 (28th March 2003) *Episode 5471 (30th March 2003) *Episode 5492 (28th April 2003) *Episode 5493 (28th April 2003) *Episode 5494 (30th April 2003) *Episode 5495 (2nd May 2003) *Episode 5496 (4th May 2003) *Episode 5535 (30th June 2003) *Episode 5536 (2nd July 2003) *Episode 5537 (4th July 2003) *Episode 5538 (6th July 2003) *Episode 5559 (11th August 2003) *Episode 5560 (13th August 2003) *Episode 5561 (15th August 2003) *Episode 5562 (17th August 2003) Episodes designed by Eugene Ferguson 1970 (10 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1030 (30th November 1970) and Episode 1039 (30th December 1970) 1971 (102 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1040 (4th January 1971) and Episode 1137 (8th December 1971) *Episode 1140 (20th December 1971) (Studio only) *Episode 1141 (22nd December 1971) (Studio only) *Episode 1142 (27th December 1971) (Studio only) *Episode 1143 (29th December 1971) (Studio only) 1972 (56 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1144 (3rd January 1972) and Episode 1179 (3rd May 1972) *All episodes between Episode 1184 (22nd May 1972) and Episode 1203 (26th July 1972) Category:Coronation Street directors Category:Coronation Street designers